section8fandomcom-20200214-history
United States Empire
The United States Empire is the futuristic version of the current US Government, representing humanity on the galactic stage. History Establishment Centuries before the events of the original Section 8, the United States of America had managed to accumulate enough power to dominate and overwhelm the other countries of Earth. After a long and brutal global conflict, the United States was successful in uniting the planet's many nations and peoples under one government. This new one-world government was called the United States Empire. However, a sorely overpopulated Earth was by then heavily polluted and depleted of resources, ravaged by years of war and exploitation. Interstellar Settlement In a desperate attempt to alleviate Earth's population problem and find new resources, the United States Empire undertook the task of having the populations of whole national regions embark on a massive interstellar colonization effort, migrating to other far-flung worlds across the stars. Early colonization efforts were unsuccessful, often being arduous and deadly endeavors, so a small faction of the US Senate sponsored a secret project that used experimental genetic enhancements to turn a group of volunteers into a mighty army of supersoldiers. Codenamed Spear, the tasks of this new military force were the termination of any and all threats to human interstellar expansion and the protection of all settlers as they terraformed hostile worlds. These soldiers accomplished their tasks with superhuman efficiency, allowing billions of people to colonize other worlds and establish many prosperous colonies, greatly expanding mankind's power. From the Ashes of Earth While billions of people thrived in colonies across the galaxy, billions more remained on Earth. These people were unexpectedly plunged into a cataclysmic era of planetary rebirth. Decades of natural disasters, famine, and plagues mercilessly purged the world from millennia of damage and abuse- killing untold billions. The US Empire's administrative and military efforts to keep the remaining population safe were successful, but only through use of the most extreme measures and implementation of radical new technologies. When the era of near-apocalyptic crisis was over, utopia emerged. Because of major technological advancements in every manner of science available, Earth's population had evolved- physically, mentally, and genetically. This new, stronger breed of humanity was able to use its new technology to restore Earth from a depleted, polluted wasteland to a lush, verdant utopian paradise. Prosperity and Expansion Once stabilized, Earth began to establish authority over all the colonies. These colonies quickly recognized Earth as the prime governing world on which the United States Imperial capital would be based, and the colonies themselves forming parts of the interstellar administrative regions on which Earth would manage their affairs. With colonial efforts easier and safer than ever, the military force responsible for protecting and paving the way for settlers, the Spear, was officially disbanded, its duty done. In the Spear's place, a massively expanded United States military, known as the United States Imperial Forces, would take the reins of defending mankind and its interests. At the core of the USIF was the Armored Infantry, and they would become the guardians of a new utopian Earth and its ever-growing number of galactic colonies. Since then, the United States Empire now controls numerous planets and star systems across the galaxy, and continues to grow and prosper. Government The United States Empire is known to contain a legislative branch of government, in the form of the Senate, so it is presumed that it must also contain an executive branch (President) and a judicial branch (Supreme Court), in a manner akin to the present-day US Government. It possibly governs its many interstellar colonies in the style of a federal republic, also akin to the present-day US Government. The United States Empire is also known to directly manage many of its colonies through dividing parts of a planet into manageable regions called "Federal Districts". For example, there is an Eastern Atlantic Federal District on planet Earth, which is known to include the entire East Coast of the United States of America and the capital city of Earth itself: Washington D.C. There is also a Southeast Federal District, which includes all of Mexico, and Central and South America. The Federal District system also extends to other worlds, as there is a Central Federal District on Mars. There are a few smaller geo-political entities which maintain their own system of government, but all remain staunchly loyal to the United States Empire. These geo-political entities appear to maintain their own economic and political independence, but cannot hold an established military of their own, with the USIF being the only effective means of resisting any aggressors. Thus, these entities are entirely reliant on the US Empire for their defense. Such entities are known to include the Martian Republic on Mars, and the Grand Duchy of Australia on Earth. Military The military of the United States Empire is collectively known as the United States Imperial Forces, or USIF. The 8th Armored Infantry Division, or Section 8, is an elite unit of the Empire's vast military. In addition to powerful ground forces, the USIF also maintains a powerful space fleet, known as the United States Imperial Navy. Armored Infantry The core unit of the USIF's ground forces is the Armored Infantry. These soldiers wear highly advanced USIF Powered Assault Armor and wield a large arsenal of highly advanced weaponry, various technological devices, and miniature weapon and armor modifications designed to boost the capabilities of armor, weapons, and tools alike. In addition, vehicles like the hover bike, assault mech, tank, and convoy hover-truck fulfill the many roles of the battlefield, including fast reconnaissance, logistics ferrying, and ruthless armored assault, allowing the USIF to emerge victorious in any war across the galaxy. Imperial Navy The United States Imperial Navy is also a force not to be trifled with, as it commands a powerful space fleet. It is known to field large space cruisers and frigates armed with batteries of heavy energy beam weaponry for capital ship-to-ship combat, and gauss bombardment cannons for orbital support operations against ground targets. Many of these ships can operate within a planetary atmosphere, such as the USIS Nevada. These ships can also perform faster-than-light "jumps" within a planetary atmosphere, and can even synchronize their FTL jumps so that an entire fleet can jump to another star system at almost the exact same time. The Navy also has small atmospheric-capable fighter-craft at their disposal, which are used to perform air-to-air and air-to-ground strike operations against enemy forces. Notably, the US Imperial Navy is also charged with operating and maintaining the Sky Crane dropships, which are used to drop Armored Infantry and any supporting vehicles directly into battle. Category:Factions